


Even more Caviar!

by KeahiFCTF2



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia, Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: All of these Nopon, Blanc hated Neptune before she got high~, But some Nopon are drug dealers, Crossover (I think...), Does this count as Drug Usage?, First HDN Fic on here, Het, Highmore Caviar, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Neptune was about to marry Noire before she too got high~, Nopon are cute, Poor Bana, Possible Rape?, Red Pollen Orbs, Vert what the hell are you doing, What Was I Thinking?, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeahiFCTF2/pseuds/KeahiFCTF2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, addiction can be a powerful thing. Too bad Blanc didn't see that when she got the idea of getting all the CPUs together to eat more of this Caviar... thing. Meanwhile, K-Sha makes her first appearance in any fanfic ever and Vert... Vert? VERT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THAT POOR NOPON?! (RATED M FOR SEXUAL THEMES)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even more Caviar!

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much my first fanfiction, at least on this site. There will be references to drug usage (though I don't know whether or not Red Pollen Orbs count as harmful drugs in a sense similar to cocaine, meth, etc.). The prime reason I did this is because the yuri. Hopefully you will enjoy!
> 
> ^_^=b
> 
> Cheers to Monolith Soft and Nintendo for Xenoblade Chronicles and for Nopon Drug Dealers
> 
> Cheers to Compile Heart and Idea Factory for Hyperdimension Neptunia and CPUs that can go high as a kite (if you know what I mean)

Lowee, the land of White Tranquility. Watched over by the Console Patron Unit White Heart. 

... 

Okay you probably don't know what I am talking about at this point, but welcome to Gamindustri! Gamindustri is pretty much where ~~all the hot lesbian sex happens~~ various teasing and 'Take that's aimed at real life video game companies and consoles happen almost haphazardly. In Gamindustri there are four Nations, each ruled by a Console Patron Unit (CPU) and... Yadda yadda yadda... blah blah blibbity blah~! Yap yap yap yap. Yep that's pretty much how Gamindustri is from time to time...

What? Didn't understand that? Sorry, but not sorry, we need to move on with this story before the Caviar rots.

Yep, the Caviar. Which brings us back to Lowee, where CPU White Heart (AKA: Blanc, the failed literature writer) rests in her Basilicom. She was sitting at the table with three familiar faces and two unfamiliar ones. The three familiar faces are none other than the other CPUs of the other three Nations. Neptune, the CPU of Planeptune, looked frank and innocent as ever, and it is her own idiocy that annoys Blanc to no end. Then there is Noire, the CPU of Lastation, who keeps on boasting about her shining Sharicite (yes, that actually exists) and Lastations prosperity, though Blanc would like to say otherwise... with her fist. Finally, there is Blanc's least favorite CPU and living being, Vert, the CPU of Leanbox and the one with the (second) largest chest in the entire Neptunia series. Considering Blanc's chest size compared to Vert, it is kind of obvious why the small girl considers the big-boobed perv her least favorite.

Then we get to the two unfamiliar people that arrived in Lowee's Basilicom for the first time. One of them looks like a high school schoolgirl while the other is a fluffy ball of fluff. Yeah. Not the weirdest troop of two Blanc has ever seen, but it is up there. Blanc recognized the schoolgirl as none other than K-Sha of the Gold Third, the one who has an actual lesbian relationship with a CPU, and its with Noire of all people as well. The other... person... creature... thing... actually, no, Blanc knew in her mind that the fluffy thing is called a Nopon, beings that come from a Dimension-World known as the Bionis. According to K-Sha, his name is Bana - and yes, the fluffy thing is actually a he.

 _'I wonder why I deal with this bullcrap on a day to day basis...'_ The frustrated Blanc thought to herself.

Due to the fact that the CPUs (Uzume not included) are all stressed out from the chaos of last adventure (so Neptunia Victory 2), Blanc decided to have a Caviar Party to commemorate their victory over the Dark CPUs and the other bullshit that happened in the past year or so. They did have a Caviar Party before that even included the Oracles, but that crashed instantly as Blanc's younger twin sisters and Lowee's CPU Candidates Rom and Ram managed to smuggle in some Caviar for the other CPU Candidates (who were not allowed to eat the Caviar due to Child Protection Laws of Plot Convenience) and got high, having makeout sessions that would break the ESRB as well as any church that is against Gay Marriage in the Real World.

"So..." Neptune broke the silence, stretching her arms out and looking at Bana, "Who's this cute puffball?"

Bana was taken abash at being called cute but decided just to go with it lest he gets into **real** trouble by an angry Nep.

"My name Bana. I come from Village on Bionis! Friends met with scary schoolgirl lady who bought things from me."

"Is that so..." Noire replied to the Nopon, rubbing her chin like the workaholic tsundere she is, "Aren't you a little... _compact_ to be a merchant or a shopkeeper?"

"Bana take that offensively!" Bana was bouncing around, even knocking down the bag containing the Highmore Caviar, "Bana not small! Bana smart and rich Nopon!"

Vert looked at the Nopon with interest. Despite the Nopon is actually a he, the Leanbox goddess couldn't help but wonder if she could adopt the cute ball of fun and make him her little brother (keep in mind Vert is who-knows-how-many-years old). She doesn't mind the Caviar that Blanc was hopelessly trying to shield it away from a super hungry Neptune, who, for 90% of the time, was eying the Caviar with gluttonous intent. Bana stopped bouncing and took a quick glance at the predator Vert and begun to shiver a bit, hiding behind K-Sha, who was talking with Noire (read: egging on her so that Noire could notice the poor Gold Third member).

 **"NEPTUNE!!!"** Blanc was trying to pry Neptune from the Caviar she was holding on for dear life to, "Get your filthy hands off the Caviar! You saw what happened to Nepgear!"

"But I'm huuuungrryyyyyy!" Neptune whined, using her puppy dog eyes to try and distract Blanc.

Blanc, in due part of living with her bratty twins who constantly spam the puppy dog eye move as if it was a move in Maplestory, resisted the teary-eyed Neptune and continued to use all of her strength to prevent Neptune from eating one Caviar. She knew the side effects the Caviar had on a CPU and CPU Candidate, she is not going to suffer from it due to Neptune's childish impatience. However, it was Blanc's small scale upper body strength and Neptune having a near infinite amount of energy that gave Blanc away to Neptune and the latter broke free of the former's grip, eating three Caviars as soon as she was freed. 

"Neptune!!!" Blanc got her hammer out, "I swear to Gabe Newell..." Her right eye glowed red, "If you dare eat the _entire thing_ , I will personally - Huh?"

Blanc stopped to see that Neptune halted after eating six batches of Highmore Caviar. The Neps then turned to face Blanc herself, her eyes sparkling with anticipation and lust. Bana looked at Neptune, then Blanc, before finally looking at the reader reading this, continuing the Neptunia tradition of breaking the fourth wall, even though it is very tame compared to the wreaking balls Neptune and Nepgear pull off on a day to day basis.

~~~~~

When a CPU/CPU Candidate/God or Goddess/any other deity eats an overdose of Highmore Caviar, whether through a dare or just because they have a high risk of getting in a huge addiction problem, they begin to experience sudden changes in behavior that can be explain in three simple phases: Hormonal Heightening, Acid Hallucination, and Emotional-Memorial Release.

Hormonal Heightening is self-explanatory. The hormonal reactions of a person intensifies and increases at a rapid pace, causing a person to get turned on much more easily if not immediately upon sensorial contact with a person or an object. However, it would not lead to all out erotic sex. Neptune borderlines on this and the next phase, the Acid Hallucination.

The second phase, Acid Hallucination, is also self-explanatory. It is pretty much an Acid Trip in which you see things in a completely different way. However, unlike the usual Acid Trips in which one sees random bunches of bullshit, this variation caused by the Highmore Caviar results in the person seeing and thinking things that is hidden deep in their subconscious and thus it leads to the final phase, Emotional-Memorial Release.

Emotional-Memorial release is exactly what it says on the Imperishable Food Tin Can. At this point, all of the memories and untapped emotions and desires of one has been released like a pack of super-wild, super-violent Spanish Bulls seeing a huge Red Wall 800 meters (around half a mile) away in front of them. At this point, one can easily announce hidden feelings they either kept secret or didn't know until this phase hits. Anything a person going through this final phase says is almost always true as it would very likely be said with true feelings caused by the overdose.

Now that we have spoken about something that will not be touched by either the Neptunia or the Xenoblade fandoms, it seems that dear old Neps is hugging Blanc in a very lewd manner. It is a miracle that Blanc didn't behead the Purple goddess and use it for a game of golf with Mina and the twins.

"Blanc~" Neptune said almost drunkenly, "Ya ass and loli body lookin' so _fiiiiiiiiiiine~_ "

Speaking of Blanc, she didn't behead Neptune because she didn't know what to do at this point. Neptune has already reached the second phase and is seeing the petite White Heart as a ~~flat~~ sex goddess. She didn't know whether to kill her for touching her in inappropriate places or to kiss her because Neptune proved that Flat is Justice ( _'Take that Thunder Tits!!!'_ Blanc thought). When Blanc thought it couldn't get weirder, Neptune reached the final phase in 5 seconds flat and began to immediately make out with Blanc. Go big or go home, Blanc returned the kiss.

~~~~~

Not wanting to ignore the other four whom are watching this scenario in the front row, Vert, K-Sha, Noire, and Bana looked at the two. Some of them are curious and even bewildered that the Caviar, when taken in overdose, can cause such an effect (K-Sha and Bana), while some are thinking whether or not this would be good Blackmail material (Vert and Noire). Needless to say, it is good reason that Blanc hired a S-Sha and C-Sha to watch over the CPU Candidates (B-Sha was too busy trying to steal the Monado and selling it at ridiculous prices more expensive than a Team of the Year Lionel Messi Card and a Team of the Year Christiano Ronaldo Card combined).

K-Sha looked at the remaining Caviar as Bana hid behind the couch after Neptune took off Blanc's panties all the while Vert recorded the Scene. The Lastation Schoolgirl then looked at Noire, who was in a call chat with her younger sister Uni. If the Caviar, when taken in overdose levels, can cause a CPU to spill various secrets and truths, K-Sha thought, maybe she will find out if Noire actually has feelings for her!

K-Sha grabbed a whole bunch of Caviar and used her secret training as an advanced soldier to slowly and silently approach the unwary Lastation CPU. The poor Tsundere didn't know what's going to happen.

"Okay Uni... Make sure the twins don't do any violent pranks or Blanc will get superbly pissed!" Noire said to Uni on the Nepphone, finishing up her call, "Okay bye~!"

Noire hung up and was sitting back while Neptune kiss-feeds Blanc more Caviar, trying to get the latter high as well so that Neps can have a good time.

 _'Thank god I at least limit myself on those damn treats...'_ Noire thought, sweatdropping, _'I don't think anyone would live it down if I expose any of my secrets or, worse, some of my-'_

"Oh Noire~"

Noire froze as a whole bunch of edible Caviar was forced shoved down her throat. She couldn't see who it was, but the voice gave it away as a lovey-dovey Yandere K-Sha. She got used to her cutesy voice when she had to deal with her back in the Heart Dimension incident, so it was no surprise.

Yeah, if you think I am going to write a fic with K-Sha in it and not make her Yandere for Noire, it will happen regardless because of the rule of Yuri.

Noire wanted to scold K-Sha, but the amount of Caviar in her mouth gargled her speech, making her unable to speak properly. While she wanted to cough the Highmore Caviar out, the first stages of the overdose effect started to take in effect. Eventually, the entirety of the Caviar was swallowed by Noire and said Noire turned to look behind her to see K-Sha putting up her innocent face.

"K-K-Sha! What the hell are you doing?!" Noire said in a very shaky voice, "W-What are you... nnngh... th-thinking... K.... Shaaaaaah~"

Noire's voice was shaky, her mind not knowing what she is doing as if her mind was being clouded by the overdose. When she looked at K-Sha, she then wondered to herself when K-Sha gotten so pretty and... _sexy?_ Noire's mind is all over the place the longer she looked at K-Sha, slowly being addicted to her petite body and hardcore fighting styles she was taught by the Secret Organization. Her cute, worrying voice turned her on even more. Noire didn't know what this elated feeling is, but she knows one thing and one thing only. She didn't want to acknowledge it at first when it surfaced from her subconscious, but the drugs effects have taken a stranglehold on all of Noire's rational thinking and she concluded with one thing in mind.

Noire, the tsundere workaholic of Lastation, is madly in love with K-Sha.

"Noire?"

K-Sha's voice crashed Noire's train of thought. Noire herself found herself being held by K-Sha in a loving manner, said K-Sha's face having huge tinges of worry as if she killed Noire.

Sadly for K-Sha (and thankfully for Noire), she made the wrong move.

Noire pushed K-Sha down and gone on top of her, pinning her down with her legs and her hands on K-Sha's arms. Noire was breathing heavily, the Caviar taking an even greater effect on her than ever due to the low overdose tolerance she had. K-Sha struggled to get free from Noire's grip, but it was too much even for her. Noire lowered her head nearby K-Sha's left ear, her lips inches away from K-Sha's earlobe.

"Oh K-Sha~" Noire cooed seductively, causing the younger girl to yelp, "You look so cute and sexy! You would be a great Cosplay partner and Bride~"

K-Sha was conflicted. She loved Noire, don't get her wrong. She wanted Noire to notice her for a long time and she wants to be with her throughout her entire life. But... even with those feelings, she is not ready for Marriage! She is still in High School and is still learning things! Did Noire really swing this way or is this the effect of the drug? K-Sha didn't know, sadly. Despite her expanse knowledge, she has nothing on the effects of Highmore Caviar.

Noire leaned her head closer, her eyes filled with lust and love - both feelings which have been kept locked in her for a long time and are being unleashed after being dormant for a decade or century too long. To say K-Sha is not scared when Noire is on the verge of molesting her is an understatement.

"N-Noire!" K-Sha said, freaking the fuck out, "What are you doing? You are acting weird! Stop!!!"

Noire didn't stop. Hell, she didn't stop there. Noire continued by kissing her while fumbling over the fabric K-Sha wore almost all the time, trying to take them off. Needless to say, K-Sha screamed. But her screams were muffled by a hyper-horny Noire high on Caviar.

~~~~~

Bana now had seen everything.

Really.

Not only had he seen love confession played out (apparently Blanc and Neptune are getting married next week before they gone in another room to do exactly what you expect), he now have seen what is shamelessly molestation and possible pedophilia (Bana do not know how old these maniacs really are). He turned his head as his Nopon body could take him to see Vert, who just finished taping the entire thing.

 _'At least she sane one...'_ Bana sighed, _'She no eat the Caviar, but Bana believe that it for best. Me no want another girl to be crazy maniac from mental institution...'_

Vert put the camera down and then turned to the puffball Nopon that is Bana. She smiled as innocently as possible. Needless to say, Bana began to feel very uneasy.

"Why hello cutie pie~" Vert cooed to the Nopon.

"Hm?" Bana tilted his body, "What CPU want?"

Vert's eyes twinkled with determination.

"You see... The other CPUs are usually jealous of my sumptuous numbers and figure. They are also jealous of my maturity."

"Huh.." Bana didn't know this.

"However... They have one thing I, myself, lack..."

Bana tilted his head, confused. But just when Bana was about to talk, Vert's eyes twinkled more, allowing Bana to notice her true intent.

"A cute younger sibling to love and cuddle!"

Before Bana attempted to object, Vert glowed and lunged at the Nopon.

~~~~~

Meanwhile, somewhere in the main city of Lowee, is yet another Nopon. Yes, it is another he, so shut it about the issue of gender, that's why there is Tumblr and Facebook. Anywho, this green-furred Nopon is named Gedada and he is with Nepgear, the CPU Candidate of Planeptune and Neptune's little sister. Gedada was accompanied by Nepgear because she was on a quest to help him find his friend and boss, Bana. This lead the partners in crime to the frosty main city of Lowee, where according to Nepgear's ~~girl~~ friend Uni, Bana was with the four main CPUs. Nepgear asked Gedada why he is looking for Gedada, but Gedada himself did not say.

"Search is super secret!" Gedada would usually say to the curious Imouto-Nepgear, "Friend must not worry about reason! Gedada keep reason to himself so that friend will not stress!"

"B-But..." Nepgear is indeed curious to a fault sometimes as she continues pestering Gedada, "I know that we are looking for your friend and that friendship is important but-"

"Yes! Friend right! Candidate clever!" Gedada finally has a reason that may get Nepgear off his case! "Bana is friend of Gedada, much like how friend is friend with Black Sister, maybe more! Like two Wifeypons together!"

"I don't know whether or not to be freaked out at the fact that you somehow manage to see my love relationship with Uni..." Nepgear said, sweatdropping.

However, before the two could agree to move on with the actual topic at hand - that is finding Bana - they were jumped by a shout for help coming from in front of the duo.

"Come here Bana Bana Bana~" A familiar voice cooed as she chased (or rather flew) towards a figure familiar to Gedada.

"NO! BANA NOT PET! BANA ALSO NOT LITTLEPON! AND HE IS DEFINITELY NOT SCARY VERT LADY'S HUBBYPON!!!"

Gedada and Nepgear sweatdropped more, though Gedada also face palmed at the scene happening right in front of them. Vert, or rather CPU Green Heart Judging by the fact that she transformed into a stripperific Leotard that show a lot of skin and has green hair and purple power button eyes, is chasing Bana, who looked like he was being chased by a large, hungry Orluga. The fact that Bana was screaming at the top of his Nopon-styled lungs did not help matters, at all.

"Ummm... Gedada?" Nepgear nudged the green Nopon, "Is that your friend Bana?"

Bana looked at the seemingly lost Nepgear.

"No..." Gedada replied sarcastically, "That not Bana... That Scary Lady's Hubbypon...."

Completely ignoring Green Heart's chase for a younger sibling, the duo eventually made it to Lowee's Basilicom and Blanc's personal residence. The first thing that struck both of them was that there was a bunch of shadows doing... stuff... to each other. Again, it is exactly what you would expect.

And if Nepgear and Gedada thought that this wouldn't get any weirder, they were wrong. Completely wrong.

_CRASH!_

Gedada and Nepgear jumped in fright again as they saw two figures roll around in the snow outside of Lowee's Basilicom. It was K-Sha and Noire and they look- OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL.

"WH-WH..." Nepgear was lost for words at what Noire is doing to K-Sha, **"NOIRE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO K-SHA?!?!"**

Gedada rubbed his eyes with his giant ear-wing-arm things to see if his optical receptors are acutally working for once. He saw two girls, one who looks like she is still in High School and one who looks like she is in her mid to late twenties, outside. On the floor with the older one on top of the younger one. The Stinger that made them look at Noire and K-Sha awkwardly? _They were naked._

At this point, Gedada wondered what the fuck Bana was doing in there in the first place. He even wondered more on how he managed to cause.... _THIS_... to happen as well...

 _'Gedada not know where story goes anymore... Gedada need nap...'_ Yep, Gedada completely lost his shit at this point.

~~~~~

In the end, after all the CPUs were rounded up and had huge head throbbings, Nepgear and Gedada captured Bana and Gedada took his friend back to the forests of Lowee for questioning with the Nopon Village as to why he was doing illegal Caviar trading. Nepgear then turned her responsibilities to the four CPUs.

Needless to say, they at least remembered what the hell they did. That is probably the only positive thing of the Highmore Caviar.

"I-I-I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! WHY DID I SUDDENLY RAPE K-SHA?! WHAT IS GOING ON?!?! AAAAAHHHH!!!!"

"W-Well Nep Jr..... I don't know what to say or how to even comperehend this buuuuut.... I think I proposed to Blanc...."

"I just wanted a younger sibling Nepgear! _WHY YOU NO LET ME ACHIEVE MY DREEEAAAAAM?! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!_ "

"Never... Again... No more... Caviar..."

And Nepgear thought she and the other Candidates were bad when she, Uni, Rom, and Ram got high on Caviar.

Then again, drugs can do weird shit to you regardless of who you are, CPU or not.


End file.
